Custody battle of the century
by Snowleopard0
Summary: Jane gets a new ghostly client. Vlad Masters is fighting for the custody of our very own Phantom. WHAT? okay just read... I suck at previews/summaries. I like to spoil things ;) T for language later...
1. Chapter 1

Drop Dead Diva has been a fandom of mine recently.

My name is Deb, but I occupy Jane Bingum's body. You see I died after I crashed into a grapefruit truck. In heaven I sorta pushed a button that sent me back into Earth. I got stuck in Jane's body, and when I say we are complete opposites I mean it. She's a super genius lawyer, and I was a dumb model. See what I mean?! She wore a brooch, and I wore Prada.  
So now I am Jane, and I have been doing her job as a lawyer. At first I hated the schedules and people, but now I love it. It's way more exciting than I ever thought it would be. It makes you feel important at the end of the day, like you've helped someone.  
"Jane, you've got a new case. And I think you're going to like this one." Teri knocked on my glass door as she walked in.  
"What's it about?" I ask her as I grab my suitcase.  
"It's a custody battle." She hands me the file.  
"Masters vs. Fentons? Why do they sound familiar?" I read the title. "Vladimir Masters owner of Mastersoft, VLAD co., and more. richest man on Earth, lives in Wisconsin. Went to Stanford University, never graduated because of an accident." Jane's knowledge flooded out of me. Sometimes I wonder if it's a gift or a curse.  
"The Fentons are the ones you are defending. Vlad is saying they abuse their teenage son Daniel Fenton. Daniel likes to be called Danny by the way. Danny's grades have dropped in the last year. He use to be a straight A student like his older sister Jazz. But then he started skipping school, and if he was there he would sleep the class away. He would ask to go to the bathroom, and never come back too. The teachers noticed his bruises, and called child services. Danny didn't take it well." Teri explained.  
"Children who are abused usually leave in the middle of class?" I ask her. She shrugged at the question. "Maybe he's in a gang." I suggest. She starts laughing at the statement.  
"When you see the kid you will understand." She laughs again. I give her a funny look, and continue my way down the hall. I open the door into the conference room. A kid with messy raven black hair jumped and stared at me with ice blue eyes. He had a bit of baby fat on his face keeping that boyish charm. He was really scrawny, and short for his age. If you looked close enough you could see his muscles. There was a small yellowing bruise on his jaw. He gave me a warm half smile and reached out his hand. Oh yeah, he's a heartbreaker.  
"Danny Fenton. You must be Ms. Bingum." I took his hand and shook. His grip was firm, but not overwhelming. Much like a business man, but more honest.  
"Mr. Fenton, let's get started." I sit across from him and smile. "Your parents are in jail, because they are accused of abusing you. Am I correct?" He nods. "Your Godfather Vlad Masters has custody of you if anything ever happens to them. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, but I would rather cut off my arms than go with him. Ms. Bingum, my parents never did hit me. He made it all up to get to me." He pleads. I don't know what to say to him. A red purple wisp of air escapes his lips in a gasp. A knock on the door distracts me. Fred is knocking impatiently.  
"Just one moment." I smile and leave the boy there. When I close the door I glare at Fred. "What do you want?" I hiss at him.  
"Is that Danny Fenton? I mean the Danny Fenton?" Fred asked in a somewhat happy worried tone.  
"Yes, and he's my client. How do you know him?" I ask suspiciously.  
"It is rumored that Danny Fenton has the closest to perfect soul. Not like Jesus perfect, but way up there. He has saved countless lives, and never asks for anything. He can hear us..." Fred looked over at Danny. Danny looked startled and turned his head away in a hurry. I could see Danny's blush as he looked away.  
"I have a client to talk to Fred." I roll my eyes and go back into the conference room. "Sorry, my friend is a bit weird." I say and smile down at the kid.  
"My friends are weirder, trust me. One of them is an goth ultra-recycle vegetarian. She could kick my butt any day. The other is a techno geek who has only eaten a vegetable once in his life." He gave me a half smile, and stared off in a memory. I thought only old people did that. Wait I do that sometimes, oh no I am getting old!  
"Danny, be honest with me. Did your parents ever hurt you. I can tell when people lie." I look Danny over, and notice a bunch of bruises and old scars littering his arms.  
"No, I just get into a lot of fights." He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.  
"Have you ever fought with Vlad Masters." I ask, as I write down about his fighting habits.  
"Yes, and he's a lot tougher than he looks." He fiddled with his thumbs.  
"Are you bullied in school?" I ask, maybe it could explain some of the bruises.  
"Y-yes." He answers quietly.  
"Who bullies you?" I press writing that down also.  
"They would get in trouble, and I can't do that." He fiddled some more.  
"I need those names, so I can get reasonable doubt for your parents. They wouldn't be in trouble." I smile at him.  
"Promise?" He asks, and I nod. "Okay. Dash Baxter, Kwan Cho, Paulina Sanchez, Star Summers, Michael Smith, Dave Johnson, and the rest of the football team." He rubs the back of his neck. I write down the names quickly.  
"Alright Danny, I think I have enough information today." I smile and shake his hand. It's hard not to smile around him, he just radiates calmness.  
"Thank you Ms. Bingum. You're the only lawyer that even looked at my case." He grins. A thought crosses my mind.  
"Did you come to Beverly Hills by yourself?" I ask.  
"Yeah, I did. My sister is at home helping with I don't even know. I took it upon myself to look for a lawyer." He rubs the back of his neck.  
"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" I ask.  
"Well... No actually I didn't think that far ahead." He looks at his feet with a bright red blush.  
"Teri!" I yell for my assistant. She pokes her head around the corner.  
"Yeah boss?" She looks at me and pops a bubble.  
"Take this kid to my home, tell Stace to move her boxes of movies out of the guest bedroom. I will be home after work." I say to her.  
"No it's fine Ms. Bingum. Really, I have money I will get a motel or something." He waves his hands in front of him.  
"Nonsense, no 16 year old boy is staying in a motel." I glare down at him. He flinches, but quits arguing. Danny gasps, and a purple-red wisp of air flies out of his mouth. He looks around in a defensive stance.  
"I will take him with me. I was going over to see Stacy anyway." Fred says rounding a corner. I eyed Danny, and he looked really confused.  
"Okay... If you want to." I say.  
"Oh I want to." Fred grins at me, and then to Danny. Danny raises an eyebrow at Fred. I look at Danny, who only shrugs.  
"Alright." I give them both a look before sighing and going toward my office. "Teri will you go get me a coffee?" She nods and goes to grab me a cup. I check my files, and I am missing my witness list. Crap I must have left it in the conference room. I head back toward the room when I hear the conversation between Fred and Danny. I hide behind the wall and listen.  
"You're not human Fred, so stop trying to lie to me." Danny growls at him.  
"You're right, I am not. But I am not a ghost either. Hey don't aim that thing at me!" Fred yelled. I peek over and see Danny holding a thermos at him.  
"It would be unfair if I didn't. Tell me your evil plan so I can kick your butt and send you back to the ghost zone." Danny rolled his eyes at Fred, like he's done this millions of times and is bored.  
"My job is to keep someone safe, I am a guardian angel. And you Daniel Fenton know exactly how to keep people safe." Fred looked down at Danny.  
"Then why do all the people closest to me get hurt?" Danny lowered the thermos. "I'm giving you a chance. If you mess up I am sending you into the ghost zone so fast your head will spin for a week." Danny marched off. Fred smiled and followed after him.  
So Danny hunts ghosts? That would explain all the scars and bruises. I write that down next to reasonable doubt list. I hurry over to the conference room to grab the witness list.  
~~~ Stacy  
"You're telling me that Jane wants me to move all those boxes out of the guest bedroom by myself?" I growl at Fred.  
"You don't have to, I will do it." Danny volunteers. "It's my fault anyway, and I am barging into your house. It's the least I could do. Hey I wouldn't mind sleeping on a couch." Danny fiddles with his thumbs. If I was 16 I would be all over that boy in no time. He is adorable.  
"Fred I might have found your replacement." I say and smile at Danny. He turns bright red, and looks down at his shoes. Fred glared at Danny, but remained silent.  
"Anyway, all we have to do is move a few boxes, and..." Danny gasped loudly, and glared around. Fred tensed up and looked around.  
"Fear me, for I am the Box Ghost!" I spin around and stare up at a blue floating man with boxes swirling around him. I scream out in surprise and hide behind Fred. Fred is staring up in shock.  
"Boxy don't you have something better to do?" Danny rolled his eyes and calmly walked up to the ghost.  
"Kid get away from him!" I yell at him.  
"Nah Boxy is harmless." Danny arched his thumb at the ghost.  
"Beware, for I shall have my vengeance with cardboard fury!" The Box Ghost yelled dramatically. Danny uncapped a... thermos? A brilliant light shined out and sucked the BG into it. All in the air dropped like flies.  
"See, didn't even have to fight him." Danny grinned, and began to pick things up from the boxes.  
"I need to sit down." Fred flopped onto the couch. I followed and sat down next to him.  
"Wow, that's a seriously awesome kid." I say and look at Fred. He nods in agreement. Jane walks into the house after.  
"What happened here? Did I miss something?" She looks at Fred and I.  
"Nope." Danny said popping the p. "Just moving some boxes." I look over, and the mess that was there was now a neat stack of boxes in the corner. Jane gave a weird look at us, but continued her way into her room.

So I was thinking to myself. "Self why hasn't any one done a DDD and DP crossover?" So maybe I will start a trend. Who knows. By the way you should check out my other stories... because that would be really nice of you. :) anyway I will try to update this soon. M'kay follow, favorite, and review.


	2. Chapter 2

cbotc 2  
Okay so I am not a lawyer, and have no idea on laws... I am going to make up my own. I will try to make it close, but yeah... I have complete authority here. But this is going to be a civil chapter with no laws anyway.

Danny was surprisingly quiet. He said nothing during dinner, and if he did talk it was a few words at a time. He halfway answered every question, leaving more questions afterwards. He chose his words extremely carefully, and they were quite intelligent.  
"So Danny, why did you come all the way to Beverly Hills for a lawyer?" Stacy couldn't help but ask. He took a moment to answer.  
"I thought that Vlad wouldn't expect it." He took a drink of his water before continuing to eat. Every once in a while I saw him glare at Fred. Stacy noticed and gave me the Did-you-just-see-that? look. I gave her a sheepish smile, and went back to eating.  
"Where are you from?" Stacy pressed a bit harder. I shot her a small glare.  
"Amity Park." He shrugged and looked away.  
"Wait isn't that place suppose to be home to Danny Phantom?" Stacy grins madly. Fred and Danny share a glance before Danny turns back to Stacey. He gives her a curt nod and finishes eating. I get up and begin to clear the table. Danny was quick, and started stacking up plates and silverware faster than anyone I've ever seen. He takes them over to the sink, and starts loading the dishwasher.  
"Danny, I've got it. Don't worry about it." I say and bring the rest of the dishes to him.  
"It's okay, I will do it." He quickly loads everything into the washer. "Besides, I always knew I would have an interesting career as a bus boy." He grins at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I start putting things back into the fridge. I turn away for a second, and when I turn back I scream loudly. Danny was by my side in a second, holding onto a wooden spoon for defense. There were bright green eyes, that seemed to float in the fridge. Danny growled and reached into there. He must have felt something, because he pulled it out.  
"Owww Danny you're hurting me." A little girl whined.  
"Oh my Jesus Danielle I almost had a heart attack!" He relaxed and let go of whatever was there. A little girl with bright white hair and a cut off jumpsuit suddenly appeared. I jumped back and held a hand over my heart.  
"What the heck is going on?!" I yell, and Danny and the girl jump.  
"Hi I am Dani! I'm Danny Phantom's cousin, and also a good friend of Fenton here." She arched her thumb over at Danny. "I saw him in Beverly Hills and I couldn't believe it. So I was wondering what was up for him to leave Amity. So I did what all normal people do, I followed him here." She grinned.  
"If you were here the whole time, then why didn't you shoo away the Box Ghost?" Danny crossed his arms. "Now I have to keep him in my thermos until I go home."  
"Because Boxy is my friend, and also I was trying to be incognito." She waved her hands in front of her face. Danny rolled his eyes, but smiled. "So what's the deal with Vlad? Did he try anything again?"  
"Got my parents arrested and is trying to get me to be his son by law. So I am fighting back, and if he wants to play dirty I will too." He growled.  
"What a fruitloop, I swear we should have just put him into a thermos and left him there." Dani crossed her arms.  
"I wish, but Valerie would have my head if I even went near her precious mayor." Danny sighed. I was captivated by their conversation, and they didn't seem to know that we were even there.  
"Actually I think she knows. After you left, she went back inside. I was watching from a distance, but after that she came speeding out of there. I heard her say something about doing his dirty work, and she sounded mad." Dani waved a hand as she talked. "Why don't you just expose him for who he truly is?"  
"I don't have a death wish Dani." He gave her a wink and she snorted. "He would tell everyone about me too."  
"So? People love you, and they don't love him." She shrugged.  
"Most people do, but there are too many variables to be put into play here." Danny shot it down. "Speaking of variables... Dani why don't you testify?! I mean you have the greatest story against him. And it would expose his fruitloopiness without revealing us." Danny snapped.  
"Well... I don't know... Is that even legal? I am not even a full human." She sounded confused.  
"It's not stopping me." Danny shrugged. Dani gave him a cheeky grin.

I forgot all about this story... it's short, but I at least updated right? So what if it's a month late... Please don't hurt me.  
*~*DISCLAIMER*~*


End file.
